Shun Shine Drunk! Sequel
by KakashiLovebug
Summary: Naruto, Love Hina, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop crossover. Sequel to Sun Shine Sake. Lemon content in future chapters.


Story of Sadi Endless Dreamscapes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline... and yeah, that's really about it.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this?" Shinobu asked quietly, rubbing her stomach.  
"Of course Nobu, no matter what we'll get through, for her." Kakashi said, putting his hand on his wife's stomach also, "She's going to be all ours"  
"Kakashi..." Said Shinobu with a bit of alarm in her voice.  
"What is it?" Kakashi asked softly.  
"My water just broke. "

"Okay babe. Just breathe! Come'on, just like you learned in class. Breathe. Breathe." Kakashi coached his loved one from above, it was two weeks early, but Shinobu was in labor.  
"I would- breathe if- I could!" She yelled in between screams of pain.  
Kakashi's mind flew, 'I have no idea what to do!!! Gods I can't help!!!' Trying to figure out what was best to do, seeming as talking wasn't helping at all, "Hey!" He yelled over Shinobu at the man in the mask who was pushing the gurney, "Can't you get some painkillers for her"  
"Sorry sir!" The doctor yelled back, "It's too late right now! She's almost ready to pop and giving her an anastisia would be pointless! The baby will be out before they kicked it"  
"YOU FUCK!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!" Shinobu yelled at her ninja, punching him in the chest, "I LOVE YOU YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!"

An hour later, Shinobu sat, holding her child with an adoring smile, weak, but happy.

"Shinobu, you have never been more beautiful to me than right now." Kakashi said, kissing the forehead of his love and staring at his child, 'My god... she's so small... tiny... so fragile... I got to make sure she never gets hurt. She's ours... Really ours... Pure... I could fill her head with thoughts of love, or hate. I could make her anything I want. She's so beautiful'  
"We can do this." Shinobu said suddenly.  
"I know. We'll have to. For her." Kakashi said back.  
"... This is going to be tight." She replied.  
"I'll pick up a few more jobs, nothing we can't handle"  
"And her name will be?" The doctor asked when he came by, holding a clipboard.  
"Sadi." Shinobu said, looking down, "Her name is Sadi"  
"Congradulations Mrs. Retarah." A nurse came with a cart, offering the purple haired girl a drink.  
"Thank you." Shinobu replied, taking the glass and downing it.  
"Mr. Retarah, your wife needs her rest, would you like to care for the child or would you want our nurses to look after her?" The doctor asked.  
"It's alright, I will hold her." Kakashi replied, taking his daughter as softly as possible, afraid he might break her, "My little Sadi, I will love you like no other. Your Mother and I will try our best." He said, gazing down at his daughter, sleeping, 'Wow... your head is shaped kinda funny.'... "I love you anyway. Hopefully you're mother won't be too unkean to let you follow in the ninja way... I will try my best though, and one day, when you get older, I want you to be happy."

"Listen, I know he said he would take care of her, but he's exhausted, he's been up for at least a day now." Shinobu said to one of the nurses, they all seemed to look the same, " Go check on him please."

Sure enough, Kakashi was sitting in the same spot, sleeping with Sadi in his arms, the little baby making tiny gurgling noises as her father slept above her.  
"Let's get you to the center." Nurse Joy said quietly as she lifted the tiny girl from her father's arms.

"CONGRADULATIONS MOM!!!" Mitsune jumped from the car as Mitsumi almost pitched Shinobu over while hug tackling her.  
"Thanks Mitsu, would you get off me please? I think you're crushing Sadi." Shinobu gasped for air, her lungs being squeezed by the big bosomed woman.  
"Oh, sorry." Mitsumi apologised, bowing slightly.  
"Me and Mitsumi were out by the market and decided to get you and Nobu a present." Mitsune said triumphantly, hugging a very sleepy looking Kakashi and helping Shinobu into the car.  
"But we couldn't decide what to get you." Mitsumi said, "So I picked this up, I hope you and Shinobu like it... and if you guys don't want it... I would be perfectly happy to take it back." She pulled a giant square watermellon from the trunk of the car.  
"Hahahaha... You can keep it Mitsumi-san, I don't think me or Shinobu could eat that in a week." Kakashi smiled at his friend.  
"Well that's funny, I bought two in case you kept yours and now I can't find the other one!" Mitsumi exclaimed, moving various objects about the trunk.  
"Are you sure you didn't eat it on the ride over Mitsumi-san?" Shinobu asked from the backseat.  
"Oh yeah..." Mitsumi trailed off.  
"Now, let's go home." Mitsune said, sitting in the drivers seat as Kakashi sat in the back beside Shinobu and their new baby. Seeing as that Mitsumi had felt it more safe for her to travel in the trunk to ensure that her watermelon not be harmed, they then drove to Hinatasou and back, to their old family.

"Welcome back guys." Hakura said as Mitsumi, Mitsune, Kakashi, Shinobu, and the new baby Sadi, walked through the door.  
"Hey Hakura." Kakashi and Shinobu said in unison.  
"Babe." Mitsune said, wrapping an arm around the older woman's waist and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Hakura do you have anywhere where I can put my new water-... Hey where'd it go?..." Mitsumi trailed off, " Mitsune where'd my watermelon goooo?!" she whined.  
"You ate it Mitsumi." Kakashi said.  
Mitsumi stopped and scratched her head, "... Oh yeah." she said before promptly fainting on the counter.  
"... No drooling on my counter." Hakura said as she pushed Mitsumi off the counter with a broom, "You guys want your usual room? I have the cradle set up for you"  
"Yes, thank you Aunt Hakura." Kakashi bowed, then lead his wife and new child up to their room.

"... I love you." Shinobu whispered to her baby, "So much." Kakashi had just recently passed out on the bed, curling into a ball like he always did. Sadi made quiet noises as her mother played with her nose, "You are so damn cute." She said, lifting her child out of the cradle, "You get it from your Dad." She bounced Sadi in her arms and the she gurgled happily.

"... Mitsune, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Hakura mumbled as she watched her blonde mistress gaze at Shinobu walking away.  
"Yeah, I know. But her breasts have gotten so much bigger over the pregnancy, not to mention the fact that she's always been so cute." Mistune replied.  
"And I've always had this weird crush on her." Mitsumi mumbled from her spot on the floor.  
"No." Hakura said, "She is Kakashi's. They have a child. No"  
"But Haku-koi..." Mitsune whispered, hugging Hakura from behind and kissing her ear, "Aren't you curious?... Don't you want to see how she's developed?..." She licked Hakura's ear softly, "To feel her soft skin under your hands"  
"Damn it... I hate that you can do that." Hakura said frustratedly, "Now I have to go change my panties"  
"We win." Mitsumi said from the floor. 


End file.
